shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts
is a video game series. It is a crossover series made by Square Enix and Disney. Plot The Kingdom Hearts games primarily follow a boy named Sora from a world know as Destiny Islands. He and his friends Kairi and Riku have an interest in traveling to other worlds. When the Heartless attack the island, Sora winds up in another world after finding that he received a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade. He joins up with Goofy and Donald Duck to find King Mickey and his friends while those aligned with the darkness are after his heart as well as the seven princesses of heart. When somebody loses their heart, they are turned into a Heartless. If the being had a strong heart, then they would also leave behind a nobody. Thirteen of these nobodies retained their human forms and formed Organization XIII along with a fourteenth member who was a clone of the thirteenth member. Their goal was to collect hearts that were released from the Heartless by the Keyblade so that they may obtain Kingdom Hearts. In the end, it turns out that the actual goal is to allow Xehanort to spread his heart to create thirteen vessels. Fandom Kingdom Hearts is a very popular series and has an extremely large fandom. While it is mainly geared towards children, it also has a large amount of older fans. Many love the fact that the series contains Final Fantasy characters that they know and love as well as classic Disney characters from their childhoods. Fans love to speculate possible future worlds to be included in later games and are eagerly awaiting Kingdom Hearts III. Many fans have become impatient because it has been over a decade since Kingdom Hearts II came out. Kingdom Hearts also has a large shipping fanbase. There is a huge list of ships among the fandom, including many crack pairings. Just about any two characters that have interacted have the potential to be shipped together. The characters of Organization XIII are especially the targets for random ships. Just about every possible combination among the organization has been shipped, but some are more popular than others. Since twelve out of the fourteen members are males, most organization ships are slash ships. Slash ships are very popular in the Kingdom Hearts fandom with Soriku and AkuRoku being the most popular. However, a lot of fans also like the semi-canon SoKai and RokuNami. List of Ships Het Ships *AkuKai-Axel and Kairi *AkuNami-Axel and Naminé *AkuShi-Axel and Xion *Anti-SoKai-Anti-Sora* and Kairi *DemLar-Demyx and Larxene *Haynette-Hayner and Olette *Larxel-Axel and Larxene *MarLar-Marluxia and Larxene *MaruMine-Marluxia and Naminé *Pencette-Pence and Olette *Replinami-Riku Replica and Naminé *RepliShi-Rike Replica and Xion *RiKai-Riku and Kairi *RikuNami-Riku and Naminé *Rion-Riku and Xion *RokuKai-Roxas and Kairi *RokuNami-Roxas and Naminé *RokuShi-Roxas and Xion *Roxette-Roxas and Olette *SoKai-Sora and Kairi *SoNami-Sora and Naminé *Sorariel-Sora and Ariel *SoXion-Sora and Xion *Terraqua-Terra and Aqua *Terrella-Terra and Cinderella *Vanqua-Vanitas and Aqua *VanShion-Vanitas and Xion *VenFuu-Ventus and Fuujin *Venqua-Ventus and Aqua *XemKai-Xemnas and Kairi *Xemqua-Xemnas and Aqua *Zaqua-Zack and Aqua Slash Ships *AkuDemy-Axel and Demyx *AkuRoku-Axel and Roxas *AkuSai-Axel and Saïx *AkuSora-Axel and Sora *AkuVeku-Axel and Vexen *RikuRoku-Riku and Roxas *Soriku-Sora and Riku *SoRoku-Sora and Roxas *TerVen-Terra and Ventus *VanVen-Vanitas and Ventus *VekuZeku-Vexen and Zexion *XemSai-Xemnas and Saïx *XemXig-Xemnas and Xigbar Femslash Ships *KaiNami-Kairi and Naminé *Larxion-Larxene and Xion *NamiShi-Naminé and Xion Anti-Sora refers to the heartless doppelganger of Sora encountered in Neverland. Trivia *Mickey Mouse was originally going to be the main protagonist of the game before it was changed to Sora instead.